


Misunderstanding

by ren-mccullers (icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy with a bit of angst, Post 2x04, also Maggie kick some asses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannotthingaboutanythingthatshorrible/pseuds/ren-mccullers
Summary: She could have spent only a few days working with Agent Danvers but it was already enough to make things feel different  now that she was on her own. It was because she wouldn't have anyone to compare theories, or at least that's what she was trying to convince herself with. It wasn't exactly working.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It has Maggie's and Alex's POV. But mostly Maggie's.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Next time?”

That’s all Maggie managed to say because she couldn’t bring herself to reject Alex with all the words, even if she knew she should. It would be easier. But nothing is really easy on Maggie’s life, so she didn’t say no and proceeded to leave the place as fast as she could, her hand cold despite the fact that there was someone holding it.

She didn’t want to think about the reason why.

She didn’t want to think mostly because in the back of her mind she had already acknowledged why and if she didn’t keep this thought buried where it was, she would start over thinking and probably regret the words she just said to a certain agent.

And she couldn’t do that. She wasn’t a jerk and the girl that walked side by side with her, Helen, didn’t deserve it. She wouldn’t just let go of her because she wasn’t Alex.

A little fact that her brain refused to forget.

She wasn’t Alex and the more the night would go by the more said fact would become not so little. Helen was gorgeous and quite interesting but…

Maggie would have to pat herself in the back for that one. All it took for her was one night, one opportunity to hold Alex’s hand and she was sold, simply because it mazed her how someone that would have a few calluses could still own such soft hands, that someone could show up looking that stunning with a little more than one hour to get dressed properly, or how someone could kick ass and save the day in heels and a tight dress.

And Maggie knew it wasn’t easy, it wasn’t for everyone. She witnessed that in first hand and to find someone that could handle it just as much as herself was like finding a rare painting. The only way to keep it was to recognize its value before anyone else. But Maggie was late. Way too late.

It might have been the only reason why she’s here today with Helen.

It didn’t escape to her how worried the agent was after Supergirl got severely injured during the undercover mission in the alien fight club, or how fast she called for backup to rescue the hero and how she barely looked behind when a SUV came to took the two of them back to DEO, leaving Maggie only with a promise to call her later.

It wasn't just the concern for a work partner. Maggie knew it and she slapped herself with the fact every time her thoughts went back to Agent Danvers. What she saw was love. And honestly, how could she even blame Alex for falling for Supergirl? It wasn't that hard to get intoxicated by her beauty and her personality, especially when you're with her 16 hours per day.

So yeah, it was fun while it lasted, but Maggie Sawyer was not the kind of girl that would waste her time pining over someone else, once she knew she was out of the game she would move on. Or at least she would try to.

But even trying sounded difficult right now.

That's why she ended up alone on her bed that night. It was too hard to ignore that Helen wasn't Alex Danvers.

xXx

Something has changed.

Screw that. A lot of things has changed and Maggie was sure it wasn't just some kind of new DEO policy that started been applied the night before.

After receiving the information that an alien was suspected to try to rob the L-Corp the detective didn't think twice before calling Alex, only to find that the number didn't exist anymore. Weird. It wasn't like Danvers would try to stay away from her, right? After all, there wasn't any outrageous motives for her to do that. There couldn't be.

There couldn't be because then, the only explanation for what she thought she saw on Alex’s eyes last night was something she couldn't believe. Or at least she didn't want to believe. Because it would mean so many things she couldn't afford to be true. And for starters it didn't make sense, right? Alex had Supergirl.

Besides, Maggie could be into one night stands but she didn't play games, she was too old for that, and she could be wrong but Alex didn't seem the kind of person that would do that too.

So she went to the crime scene alone, and yeah, she could have spent only a few days working with Agent Danvers but it was already enough to make things feel different  now that she was on her own. It was because she wouldn't have anyone to compare theories, or at least that's what she was trying to convince herself with.

It wasn't exactly working.

“Hey Miss, you can't get in there!”

One of her colleagues shouted, breaking her concentration from the evidence in front of her. There was a young woman, who seemed to be a reporter, trying to get inside the L-Corp building, completely ignoring the police tapes all around. Maggie sighed and walked towards her.

“I'm here to see Le-. Hmm… Miss Luthor”.

“I'm not sure if that would be the best moment reporter… Danvers?”.

Well, it was what her identification said. But National City wasn't such a small town that would allow that kind coincidence, after all Alex haven't mentioned having a little sister, but at the same time she haven't mentioned anything about her personal life either. Not that Maggie was complaining.

“Oh, yes…”. The girl said adjusting her glasses and extending one hand for Maggie to shake it. “Kara Danvers.” The detective sighed. Of course... “I work for CatCo”.

“I can see it. I'm-”

“Detective Maggie Sawyer. My sister talked a lot about you”.

She did?

“Yes, she did.” Great. Another pat in the back, Sawyer. “Alex said you two worked in a couple of cases together”.

Maggie made sure her lips were sealed  this time, because, yes, It was unfortunate, but it seemed that this one case she was going to investigate by herself.

She only nodded, not letting her curiosity win. She certainly wouldn't ask Alex’s sister if she happened to know where the agent was. What the older Danvers did was not of her concern. And she didn't run after women.

Right?

“Well, Kara. I'm sure Miss Luthor will give a declaration to the press soon, so you will have to wait behind the tape”

“Oh…” the girl said adjusting the glasses again. “I'm not here for work, I'm here as a friend. Le-... Miss Luthor said she wanted my help.”

“I'm going to have to verify, Kara. The building still is a crime scene”

“It's ok Detective. She can come in”.

Lena Luthor herself was standing by the entrance, as if her company wasn't the target of a violent attack the night before.

And with that, there was nothing she could do. She turned her back to Kara with a simple “Don't contaminate anything”, but before she could give one single step back to her evidence, something close exploded. She could feel the impact and the sound of it right before the heat came warming up her clothes.

She was thrown a good three feet away, and her shoulder took the most part of the hit when she collided with the ground. But she didn’t have time to register the pain, her mind was directed to Kara Danvers, that was just behind her and probably received a big part of the explosion’s shock, and to Lena Luthor, that she could bet her begde on it, was the target of the current attack.

As soon as she opened her eyes she saw Kara hidden behind a huge L-Corp truck that was close to the entrance thanks to the explosion, Miss Luthor remained in the same place she was before, only now unconscious. The good news was that both women at least didn’t seem hurt.

Maggie was going to reach Kara, find a safe route and tell her to get away from there, then carry Lena to inside the building where was safer, she was probably going to be hit by a couple of wreckage in the attempt  but she had to try. It was her job. Not that the thought of being the one to describe the last moments of Kara Danvers to Alex left a uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Before she could even get up, another explosion created by a device that seemed like a glowing laptop happened in the space between her a the younger Danvers. A lot of smoke was liberated, throwing her into a cough spree and blocking her vision. Her eyes were burning and breathing was hard, she was probably going to lose consciousness at any moment since the smell of the smoke was making her dizzy, still, she had to find Kara and Miss Luthor.

When she got by the truck, Alex’s sister was nowhere to be found. Now she could only hope the best for Kara. Then she calculated the distance between her and Lena Luthor, going for a run as more things exploded around her and more smoke was created. She reached Lena and carried her inside towards the elevators with difficulty, only to have two guys dressed up as soldiers coming on her direction with not so friendly faces. She carefully put the woman on the floor again and stood her ground, ready to fight those two for the CEO.

They got closer step by step. The one in the left with a pink hair advanced first, throwing a punch in her direction that aimed for her face. Maggie dodged with a certain ease, but her arms and legs were heavy and she was sure that because of that weird smoke her agility was compromised. It wasn't a big surprise when the other guy, with bright red hair hit her in the stomach, making her fall almost next to Lena. The pink guy tried to kick her as she was still on the floor, a very dirty move on her opinion, but she managed to hold his leg and throw him out of his balance.

The red guy came again, but now she was prepared. She avoided his kick and got up, punching him when she stood up, the guy blocked her with his arms. By this time the other one who was on the floor had already got up and Maggie found herself surrounded. Her first instinct was to reach for her gun, but it was missing, probably lost in the confusion of the explosions a while back.

She was going to get punched. Hard. By two of the biggest guys with colorful hair she had ever seen. Or at least she thought she would, until a blur of red and blue came flying from the window and took the pink guy with her. If Supergirl was around the agents from the DEO couldn't be much far.

Her luck was changing.

Not that she wanted to brag, but the index of success on her missions when the DEO was involved was still 100%. With Alex working on the same side with her, she felt like there wasn't many things that could go wrong. Only because the two of them were very competent on their jobs. Right?

Maggie advanced against the red guy, trying to hit him on his face, chest or stomach, but the guy was fast and if it wasn't for the dizziness the smoke had caused she would have probably taken him down. They took a step back, giving her time to analyze his stance, it was firm, but something on his right knee was making him lose his balance a tiny bit.

She took a deep breath. By the window she could see Supergirl blow the smoke away from the building, a breeze of fresh air hit her lungs and she felt her strength coming back.

Maggie took a step forward, followed by the red guy, by the time she was close enough, he tried to hit her with a left punch, she doged for the right, not wasting time grabbing him by his shoulder and making his face connect with her knee. The guy stumbled back a little giving her an open space to hit him once, twice, three times! And finally kick him on the chest, making him fall unconscious on the floor.

She looked back and saw Lena Luthor slowly waking up. Most of that horrible smoke was probably directed at her, the lady was likely feeling ten times worse than the detective was.

Maggie moved towards her and helped her up.

“Miss Luthor, we should get going. It's still not safe he-”

As in one cue, something came flying through the window and hit the opposite wall, falling into the floor with enough force to break a few flagstones. The worst part was that it wasn't a Something but a Someone and Maggie knew it couldn't be good news when she saw blonde hair and a red cape.

“Hurry up and hide in one of the floors. I'll send help whenever is safe”. She instructed Lena that didn't waste any time running upstairs. Maggie moved close to Supergirl and turned her around to see what was wrong.

It seemed like a lot of things were wrong. The hero was knocked out but still growing in pain, her skin was bright green, as if someone had injected a liquid on her veins. Obviously it was the source of the girls’s extreme discomfort.

Before she could even think on what to do, a group of guys heavily armed entered the building and they by far didn't look like the strike team from the DEO.

“Where is Lena Luthor?”. The one that seemed to be leader asked as Maggie positioned herself between them and Supergirl, with her hands up in surrender.

“I haven't seen her”. Clearly a lie, the guy in front of her noticed.

“We'll find her eventually”.

He silently ordered to his team to go search for Lena on the building.

“Who are you and what do you want with the L-Corp?”. Maggie was almost sure they wouldn't kill her, otherwise they would have done that already, but she wanted to know with whom they were dealing with. It was a well trained team for sure and you don't find one of these in every corner of National City.

He scoffed. “Detectives just don't know when to shut up”.

In her defense, there was too little she could do against someone that seemed twice her size and had a M16. It didn't stop her from trying, but it wasn't much of a surprise when he hit her with the back of his gun.

Losing consciousness was something she couldn't afford but the sharp pain on her head was too much to fight. All she heard before closing her eyes were shots and maybe the sound of a very familiar voice.

xXx

Alex never complained about being human. Not even when she was fighting against aliens that could throw balls of fire from their hands or meta humans that could be as strong as her sister, but right now she wished she had some kind of super power. To be more specific, the kind of super power that would allow her to be in two or three places at the same time.

When she got inside the L-Corp building and saw Kara and Maggie on floor, she wanted to shoot dead whoever did that. She remembered wasting all her bullets on the guy in front of her but it didn't work out on him, so with J’onn’s help they took him down and the rest of the strike team captured the others trying to harm Lena Luthor.

But when she noticed the state Kara was she saw nothing else, except maybe the detective lying closer to her sister who probably got hurt trying to protect everyone. She didn't know  which one to carry out from there first.

Luckily, J’onn picked Kara saying they should hurry up and get back to the DEO. Supergirl was in great danger.

When they arrived she took Maggie to the medical room, leaving only after she heard that despite having inhaled a lot of smoke and got a concussion, the detective would be just fine. Alex almost run through the corridors to find her sister, by the time she did Winn and James were already there, looking at the doctors examining Kara.

“There’s Kryptonite on her blood”. Winn said. “Not enough to kill her but-” Kara let out a groan. “It’s definitely hurting her”.

Alex hand turned into a fist. She wanted to make them pay, no matter who they were, for doing that with her sister and for putting the life of people in danger. Not that she was thinking about a specific someone.

She'd rather be downstairs interrogating the guys they locked, but her boss knew her all too well. She would probably put the guy out before getting any valuable information, besides he knew she wanted even more to be here when Kara woke up.

He was right, of course, besides the thought of Maggie waking up in strange place feeling like a tractor had run over her didn't bring Alex too much comfort either. Where are super powers when you need them?

“They are going to give her something to make her sleep for a couple of days as they remove the Kryptonite from her blood.” James said putting a hand on her shoulder. “She will be fine, just a bit weakened for a while”

“Did it happen to Clark before?”

He nodded and Alex sighed in relief. Now all she had to do was wait and as soon as they found out who did this, they were going to give pay back.

Once Kara was fast asleep, Alex came back to where a certain detective was still recovering. Before her sister got hurt, she told Alex that Maggie was with Lena inside the L-Corp and given all the bruises and injuries, she probably was the reason they managed to rescue and bring Miss Luthor safely to the DEO.

It had been childish to ignore her, Alex knew, but her pride sometimes would take the best of her and the only person she ever considered swallowing it for was her sister, at least until now, when she could see the rise and fall of Maggie's quite breath.

The night before wasn’t easy. Everything that took her to lower her guards for a moment only to be turned down in the spot...

Of course she had misread everything. Of course that someone who would fit in on her life so perfectly was too good to be true, because everything life ever gave Alex Danvers was her job and Kara and she shouldn’t be selfish to the point of thinking there was going to be more.

Her sister and her job. It was perfect.

Right?

Even if it wasn’t she was going to make it be. Alex was a big girl, she had stopped feeling sorry for herself a long time ago and mope around an unreciprocated crush was far from her style. At least until now, when she could see the rise and fall of Maggie's quite breath.

“You are thinking so hard I can forecast you having a stroke”

If Alex wasn’t sitting on a chair she would have fallen down, the detective seemed to have the habit of taking her by surprise. Not that she enjoyed the sensation.

“And it seems like you just had one. Go back to sleep”.

She didn’t listen, evidently.

“What happened?”. Maggie asked trying to sit on the bed. Alex didn’t move to help her, she knew the detective was probably very giddy from the medication and the only thing keeping her awake was her ultra stubbornness. She also knew that at some point Maggie would just give up and lay down again. She didn’t have to wait long.

“We captured the guys. Lena Luthor is safe. No one died”

Maggie nodded with her eyes already closed. Alex thought she was about to go back to sleep.

“Supergirl?”. The detective asked after a while with her eyes still close. Alex had the impression that under the sheets her hands were close in as fists. If the tension on the other woman’s shoulders were to get by.

The agent swallowed hard, ever after talking with James and the doctors she couldn’t help but be worried. “She’s going to be ok”

Maggie nodded again.

“And your sister? I remember she was there when everything exploded”

She could feel the concern sipping through Maggie’s voice, she was even with her eyes open now. Alex couldn’t help but smile a little bit. This woman was honestly one of a kind.

“She’s going to be ok too”.

They remained in silence as she watched the detective giving up on the tiredness slowly.

“I think I’m going to take upon your offer now and go back to sleep”

Alex scoffed playfully. “About time…”.

If Kara was there, she would have made fun as how much Alex face lit up when she made Maggie giggle. Scratch that. Anyone would have made fun of her and she already thought that Maggie somehow kind of was.

“Well, Agent Danvers. Will you stay here until I fall asleep?”

Professionally speaking there was no reason why she should say yes. All the giggles and lingering eyes were starting to take her back in a very dangerous territory. Later on, she would tell herself that the reason she agreed with Maggie’s request was that even though it was asked in a playful manner, Alex could feel something closer to fragility on the woman’s voice. She didn’t have the heart to ignore it.   

A couple of hours after Maggie was definitely sleeping, another agent came looking for her. J’onn apparently had found out who was behind the attack at the L-Corp and they were getting ready to fight back immediately.

Alex got up from her chair and turned to leave, but suddenly, as if Maggie herself had held her, she couldn’t just go. She couldn't just go because somewhere inside her was screaming that this could be the last time she would see the detective in a while. And hell, Alex Danvers wasn't weak, she also didn't believe that feelings or sensations should make a decision for her. She believed in facts, like the fact that her sister came from another planet and had a x-ray vision. But in that moment, she figured it couldn't bring much damage if she let herself be weak.

Alex turned back and planted a chaste kiss on the detective’s forehead. She breathed in her accent and left for the mission.  

xXx

The last time she heard of Alex Danvers was two days ago. She was brought to the DEO after being knocked down trying to protect Lena Luthor and Supergirl and when she woke up no one but said agent was sitting close, distracted by her own thoughts. Maggie was glad she had survived everything, still, she was even more intrigued that her savior apparently was Alex again. Fate had a weird way to laugh at other people’s face.

When she woke up for the second time in the next morning Alex was already gone. The doctor said she should stay and rest, but suddenly she didn’t feel comfortable anymore, not that it had anything to do with the fact that one specific agent wasn’t there. She gathered all of her things a went home. Since then no even a single text.

She shouldn’t be surprised, really. The way Alex smiled at her and the fact that she had stayed when Maggie asked wouldn’t mean anything, she should know that.

Right?

An insistent knock on her door took her thoughts away from the agent, but not for too long since Kara Danvers was the one standing on her porch with a incredible concerned face. Maggie thought that if she believed a bit more on things like fate, she should be angry at the entity taking care of hers. Couldn't they not see she was trying to forget Alex?

“Oh, hey Detective Sawyer. Do you have a minute. It's really, really important.”

She let the girl inside without a word, her mind too busy trying to find an excuse for Kara being there at 11 pm that was not related to Alex. But the girl was paled and seemed to be in a hurry. It couldn't be something simple as a interview about what happened in the L-Corp. Maggie's stomach did an uncomfortable flip.

“What brings you here, Kara. Is everything ok?”

“Not it's not. And I shouldn't even be here but I don't have anyone else that would help.”

“Ok, ok.” Maggie could see the girl was on the verge of tears. The uneasy feeling on her stomach only grew. “Why don't you explain to me from the beginning?”.

“It's Alex. When the DEO found out who attacked the L-Corp they went to strike back immediately, but it was a trap and everyone almost died. The only reason they came back was because Alex stayed behind, now no one knows where she is and who captured her will only give her back if the DEO let them have full control over the headquarter”.

Think rationally was nearly impossible when you have your heart on your throat, the beats bumping in your ear making them the only thing your brain is capable of acknowledge. Maggie knew that thanks to all the years she had worked as a detective. Moments when you would be between life and death usually would do the trick and bring this uncomfortable sensation with it. Maggie knew that because she had already been through a few of them.

Still, after hearing about Alex it was like she had no experience at all, but she took a deep breath and decided to put Maggie to the side for a while. Kara, and ultimately Alex, needed Detective Sawyer right now. That's who she was going to be.

Maggie started to pace around the room. Walking could make things clearer.

Hopefully.

“Ok. Have you checked with the DEO? Are you sure they are telling everything?”.

“I am…”

“What about Supergirl? Haven't she found Alex yet?”

“She can't”

That made the detective stop. Why on earth Supergirl would refuse to help? Wasn't that her goddamn job? Wasn't she supposed to be there to protect people? And due whatever was her relationship with the agent, wasn't her supposed to protect Alex?

The anger and accusations didn't left Maggie's words. “Why not?”

“She's too weakened to do anything on her own. It's too dangerous and J’onn can't lose anyone else.”

She started to pace again.

“How do you even know all of this?”

Maggie should pat herself on the back again. Or maybe give herself a slap for being so blind. Because, of course, when Kara took off the glasses and opened the front of her shirt, the big S she saw there seemed like the most obvious thing on this planet, like the reason why Alex and Supergirl were so close or why they clearly loved each other.

Another thing that made sense was why the hero was asking for Maggie's help. “That green thing they attacked you the other day…”

“Kryptonite. Yes. It made me lose most of my powers temporary and my strength and speed are just above average right now”.

If Alex wasn't missing, she would let out a laugh at how things played out. Alex was Supergirl’s sister. Maggie was so screwed.

“So. I suppose you came to me because you might know where Alex is, your boss won't let you go there until they are sure and you just can't wait.” Kara nodded. “Let's go find your sister”

xXx

National City’s hero was impressive. Maggie knew that before because of all the super powers, but fighting side by side with her while the girl could have easily been killed and still demonstrated more courage than an infinity number of people Maggie knew, was ten times more impressive.

She couldn't help but think that Kara picked that up from Alex, because the more she observed the young Danvers the more she saw how much they looked alike. How could she have been so stupidly blind?

When they got back to DEO, after a short scold from J'onn about disobeying orders, they took Alex to the medical room. Surprisingly, no one questioned when Maggie stayed there waiting for the agent to wake up, even after Kara left to deal with the consequences of fighting while still being weakened by Kryptonite. The big question here though, was if Alex was going to be as thrilled to see her as Maggie hoped she would.

“I have saved your life twice by now. Good thing you decided to take one for the team”.

Maggie let out a laugh that was a mix of affection and relief. After everything that happened nothing would make her more happy than know Alex was safe and well. Not that the way Alex laughed did the trick too.

She took one step closer to the bed.

“I'm not the kind of person who doesn't give pay back, you know?” Alex scoffed, but the laughter behind her voice betrayed her. “But so you know. The next time you want to go all 'Save yourselves and leave me behind’, call me first so I can save your ass”

Alex got all flustered like many times before. Maggie enjoyed bring this reaction out of the usually serious agent. However, this time things felt a lot more different for some reason.

Not that the way they were looking at each other had something to do with it.

“Didn't think you cared, Sawyer”.

Despite the seriousness around them, Maggie managed to curve her lips in a side smile. “Oh, I do. Kind of more than I have planned.”

If you asked Maggie how she found herself so close of Alex's face she wouldn't know how to answer. Probably because she didn't even notice when she got there, but as soon as she was aware it was too late. Too late to ignore the tension between them and too late to try to pretend she didn't want to desperately kiss Alex Danvers.

So she closed the gap between them and the way Alex immediately kissed her back was almost overwhelming. Even though the kiss was nothing more than a press of the lips, the meaning behind it was very significant. It was a green light for whatever they were going to be. Maggie couldn't wait for that.

As they separated slightly, She could feel Alex breath on her lips and the only reason she opened her eyes was because she needed to confirm that this simple kiss had affected the agent as much as it had affected her, but Alex eyes seemed very serious, almost hurt.

“I don't like playing games, Maggie”

She took a deep breath.

“I'm not playing with you. I give you my word”. It was enough for Alex. Maggie knew that thanks to another peck on the lips she received. “Besides, who would be crazy enough to play games with you when your sister can melt someone on the spot?”

Alex let out a laugh and she couldn't help but join in. She had the impression that this sound was going to be her favorite in some near future. But there was no way she could know that already.

Right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> Also, if you guys saw any mistakes, please point it out to me :)


End file.
